Feliz cumpleaños, Buck
by Miruru
Summary: Su memoria estaba hecha añicos. No recordaba su nombre, ni dónde había nacido, ni quién era su madre y su padre. Tampoco podía pensar en nada que le gustara, ni cuál era su comida favorita, ni su grupo de música preferido. Sin embargo, al escuchar la fecha, algo despertó en él.


**Feliz cumpleaños, Buck**

El frío del invierno en Rusia era, para el resto de europeos, mortal. Las bajas temperaturas se encargaban de eliminar cualquier calidez que pudiera permanecer en los interiores. Las cañerías estaban heladas y tanto el gas como el agua se habían cristalizado dentro de los conductos, por lo cual no llegaban dichos servicios a ninguno de los habitantes de las ciudades colindantes.

A las afueras de un pueblecito modesto, el cual no salía en las páginas de sucesos de ningún periódico, había un edificio grande que se presumía propiedad de una gran multinacional que había llegado hacía cosas de años. Nadie se acercaba a las instalaciones porque los guardias, armados hasta los dientes y apostados en cualquier rincón por el que era más fácil colarse al interior, junto a sus perros, grandes y ofensivos, estaban vigilando en todo momento.

Allí, en las entrañas de dicha fortificación, se hallaba la celda número 5612. Era una habitación pequeña, decrépita, que olía a orín y a otras cosas que no se podían identificar bien de primera mano. Era un agujero húmedo y frío, puesto que el aire helado de esa temporada se colaba por alguna rendija que no era visible. Allí, en mitad de ese rincón desprovisto de muebles, se hallaba una figura solitaria, sentada en el suelo. Estaba desnuda, de pies a cabeza, y su cuerpo se veía pálido a causa del frío. Sus pies estaban cubiertos de sabañones y diferentes rasguños y cortes ensuciaban una piel que había sido antaño morena, por el sol que había recibido haciendo el servicio militar.

En los tobillos, en la muñeca y también en su cuello había unos grilletes pesados que junto con unas gruesas cadenas le retenían en ese lugar. Todos se habían asegurado de que ese individuo, tan importante para ellos, para el cual tenían tantos planes, se escapara. El brazo derecho estaba apoyado sobre su regazo, buscando el poco calor corporal que aún le quedaba en su cuerpo y, allí donde debería estar el izquierdo, se encontraba un muñón cubierto en vendas. A ratos, cuando la herida supuraba, dichas telas se teñían del rojo de su propia sangre. Algo le habían hecho porque, cuando eso pasaba, en cosa de segundos aparecían médicos, cubiertos de deliciosas prendas, y se encargaban de cortar la hemorragia.

Su mentón estaba sombreado por la barba, que crecía en cuanto se dejaba desatendida, y sus mejillas estaban hundidas debido a la pésima alimentación que había tenido. Sus ojos azules, fijos en la inmundicia del suelo, no reflejaban ningún sentimiento. El miedo había desaparecido hacía semanas, porque no tenía sentido experimentarlo. Lo único que había mantenido era la confusión.

Su memoria estaba hecha añicos. No recordaba su nombre, ni dónde había nacido, ni quién era su madre y su padre. Tampoco podía pensar en nada que le gustara, ni cuál era su comida favorita, ni su grupo de música preferido. Si reflexionaba durante un largo rato, se encontraba con la horrorosa confirmación de que no podía ni siquiera rememorar el color de sus ojos. Si sabía el color de su pelo era porque lo había visto de refilón, puesto que le estaba creciendo y porque, en un momento de locura, en el que el mundo le había parecido un lugar terrible en el que no quería existir, había llevado su única mano a su cabello y se lo había tirado con tanta fuerza que había arrancado unas cuantas hebras de color castaño oscuro.

Algo le había pasado, eso sí que lo tenía claro, pero no sabía el qué. Recordaba un golpe —o quizás habían sido varios— y después, como si estuviera pasando en ese momento, podía oír perfectamente el sonido de la sierra mecánica que sesgó lo que le quedaba de brazo. Pero, de ahí en adelante, su mente era una gran página en blanco.

¿Quiénes eran esos individuos que le pinchaban y le sacaban sangre? ¿Quiénes eran esos que le llevaban al límite y dejaban a un pobre hombre desnudo en una celda en un lugar infernal en el que el calor no llega? Ni idea. Había preguntado una vez, con una voz que ni siquiera reconoció como suya y que le hizo detenerse por un momento, porque alguien había dicho lo mismo que él había querido decir, pero nadie le había contestado. Ahí empezó a pensar que quizás —y tampoco estaba seguro— nadie le entendía.

Además, las preguntas no gustaron y recibió un golpe. Quizás habían sido dos. Para estar tan vacía, su cabeza era un gran revoltijo.

La quietud de ese día se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió. Un equipo al completo de hombres se adentró en la estancia. Dos llevaban rifles, dos llevaban unas llaves y otros dos, con sus carpetas, anotaban cosas mientras, al mismo tiempo, le examinaban. Los de las llaves abrieron las cerraduras de los grilletes. Éstos cayeron al suelo de manera contundente y aquello le dejó la sensación de que sus articulaciones habían dejado de existir. Si no percibía el peso sobre éstas, ¿quién le aseguraba que no había ocurrido lo mismo que con su brazo izquierdo?

Los de las llaves le levantaron, tirando de él como si fuera un objeto, y en ese momento el contacto del pelo de la ropa le hizo estremecerse. El pasillo exterior estaba aún más helado que el interior de la celda. Parecía que sus pies se estaban abrasando con cada paso que daba sobre las baldosas. El idioma en el que hablaban esos extraños le parecía inventado. No sabía qué era y tampoco se devanaba los sesos en tratar de averiguarlo, puesto que no había ese conocimiento sobre éste en su cabeza.

Tras un camino interminable, llegaron a una especie de laboratorio. Había aparatos que no había visto en su vida —o que quizás había visto pero olvidado— y la temperatura en el interior era un mundo aparte. No hacía calor, pero al menos era más agradable que el cruento exterior. Tres mujeres, vestidas con ropas de color verde, gruesas, y con unas mascarillas sobre la boca, se acercaron y con paños tibios empezaron a devolverle el calor paulatinamente a sus extremidades. Había una cámara en un rincón y uno de los médicos la encendió.

En ese momento habló y, en vez de ese idioma que no comprendía, cambió al inglés, que para él era conocido.

— 10 de marzo, cinta número 3. Iniciamos la batería de pruebas número 50. La duración se estima en tres semanas. El proceso de recuperación se estima en dos semanas más. Esperamos que dicho tiempo se optimice gracias a las habilidades del sujeto.

Aunque no habían mencionado el año, y eso juraría que era importante, la fecha le había ubicado en el tiempo. Donde quiera que estuvieran, tenía un invierno muy duro que se extendía hasta marzo sin problemas. Se sorprendió porque, dejando a un lado aquello, una simple fecha no tendría que haber provocado un impacto en él grave. ¿Y entonces por qué estaba intranquilo?

Mientras le guiaban a la mesa, su mente no cesaba de pensar. Había algo, algo borroso que antes no había estado allí, algo que se asemejaba a una voz. No podía escucharla bien, porque daba la impresión de que estaba detrás de un grueso cristal, y no era más que un murmullo del que no podía extraer ninguna información. Le empujaron contra la superficie dura e incómoda, fría, y notó cómo le aseguraban el cuerpo. Los cinturones de cuero marrón le asieron las extremidades y, para que no tratara de levantarse, una le rodeó el torso.

Ni siquiera podía, a diferencia de otras veces, centrarse en lo que le estaban haciendo. ¿Qué era eso? Hasta el momento, su mente había sido un gran campo en el que pocas cosas crecían. ¿Qué era dicha sensación? ¿Quién le hablaba? Notaba descargas en los músculos, que le producían dolor, que le obligaban a jadear y quejarse, pero aún así su cabeza no se centraba en ellas.

Parecía que su mente era un pasadizo que, mayormente, estaba a oscuras. Paseaba por él, en un intento inútil de arrojar luz a ciertas zonas, para poder descubrir su pasado, pero era inútil. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué todos estos científicos le tenían ahí encerrado? ¿Qué le estaban haciendo? Al inicio había tenido esperanza, había creído que todo iba a salir bien y que le iban a curar, pero después fue más que evidente que algo más querían y que, por mucho que intentara resistirse, no iba a lograr escapar de allí.

Cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados y gruñó cuando sintió el líquido abrasador que le estaban inyectando en una de las venas. La voz no cesaba, la voz le hablaba, la voz le decía algo y le atormentaba. Su corazón se estaba acelerando y no sabía si era por eso o por lo que le habían dado. Sus oídos estaban taponados y no les escuchaba, pero seguramente serían términos demasiado científicos para comprenderlos.

_«Buck»_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era "Buck"? La confusión, el desasosiego y la impotencia aumentaban. Alarmados, los médicos trataban de restablecer el ritmo de sus constantes vitales, puesto que las pulsaciones por minuto de su corazón estaban muy altas. De repente, como si la gran mayor parte de su cerebro se iluminara, vio a una persona como si estuviera delante de él. Era tan familiar que su corazón se sobrecogió de manera dolorosa. Su sonrisa dejaba a la vista sus dientes perfectos y blancos y sus ojos azules brillaban, como si estuviera bajo el sol más radiante.

_«Feliz cumpleaños, Buck»_

¡Eso era! Su nombre era James Buchanan Barnes, sargento del 107 de infantería. Ese al que veía, claro como si estuviera realmente en la sala, era su amigo, ése que se lanzaba al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces, Steve Rogers. ¡El maldito Steve Rogers! ¿¡Cómo había podido olvidar a alguien tan temerario y, al mismo tiempo, tan importante para él!? Era diez de marzo, el día de su cumpleaños. Bucky empezó a reírse, para la estupefacción de todos los presentes en la sala. Uno de los vigilantes apuntó su arma hacia él, aunque resultaba ridículo puesto que estaba atado.

— Maldito Steve... Que haya tenido que ser él el que arrojara luz a este asunto —murmuró para sí mismo, feliz, aguantando las ganas de llorar de la dicha. Recordaba a su madre, recordaba dónde había nacido, dónde había vivido, dónde había jugado cuando era pequeño. No podía enumerar los sucesos antes de terminar en esa mesa de experimentos rodeado por lo que ahora le parecían rusos, pero las partes imprescindibles de su vida estaban allí. Con más o menos claridad, pero intactas.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó en inglés uno de los médicos, con un fuerte acento ruso.

— James Buchanan Barnes, sargento del 107. No sé qué pretendéis conmigo, malditos comunistas, pero dejadme deciros que no os vais a salir con la vuestra —contestó, arrogante—. No voy a ceder ante vosotros, no vais a convertirme en lo que vosotros queréis. Aunque me torturéis, voy a aguantar, porque sé que Steve me va a encontrar y me va a sacar de aquí. Creedme, no os querréis enfrentar al Capitán América.

La sonrisa no abandonaba el rostro de Bucky, que seguía bañado en los recuerdos más hermosos que conservaba. Por supuesto que no iba a esperar a que Steve viniera, porque seguro que se arriesgaría más de lo necesario, pero eso no quitaba que ahora tuviera un motivo de peso para huir. Era el día de su cumpleaños y, después de esquivar la muerte, había vuelto a renacer como el hombre que era antes.

Inmerso en su propia felicidad, el sargento Barnes no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían suscitado. Los científicos intercambiaron miradas y uno de ellos agarró una jeringa, se la clavó e inyectó el líquido en el interior. En cosa de segundos, Bucky estaba dormido. El doctor que había grabado el reporte inicial, dirigiéndose a la cámara, habló, en su lengua materna.

— _Ahora que tiene recuerdos, el sujeto no nos sirve. Si no podemos insertar en su mente todos los conocimientos que necesita para ser un recurso de alto nivel, no es mejor que un trozo de carne inanimado. Llamad a todos los doctores en nuestras filas, alguno debe conocer algún método. Necesitamos borrar al sargento Barnes. Él no nos sirve._


End file.
